Ωρόχεβις \Αίγυπτος
Ωρόχεβις ο Παλινορθωτής Hor-em-heb, Χερεχέβ, Χορεχέμπ Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1319 - 1292 π.Χ.). - Πιθανότατα, αυτός ήταν ο "φαραώ της Εξόδου" των Ισραηλιτών από την Αίγυπτο. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ωρόχεβις" αποτελεί εξελληνισμό του Αιγυπτιακού ονόματος "Horemheb" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία. - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: * Hor-em-heb (= Horus Is In Jubilation) * Meri-amon ( = Beloved Of Amun) * Djoser-kheperw ( = Holy Are The Manifestations Of Re) * Setep-en-Re ( = Chosen Of Re) * Προφανώς, ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ που ο Μανέθων αναφέρει με το όνομα "Ώρος". Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: *There is no consensus among egyptologists as to the length of Horemhab’s rule. Presumably, he reigned 13-28 years. *He originated, probably, from family of nobles living near Amarna. *Under Akhen-aten reign he served as a general of army and enjoyed from the king many honours. At those times his name was Pa-aton-em-hab ( = Aton is present in Jubilation ). *Under Tutankhamen he held numerous important offices and he was also a regent of the young king. *Aged 45-55, after Ay's II death, he ascended the throne although not without support of priests of Amen. It happened during the Theban Opet festival that he became officially confirmed by the god Amen *Presumably he made war campaign in Asia thus beginning policy of great conquests, continued by his followers. *He put efforts to erase from Egyptian history the whole Amarna period, among others by assigning start point of his own regnal years to death of Amenhotep III and by destroying images of immediately preceding him pharaohs. There are known facts of carrying out materials of Amarna temple for his own building projects. *He apponted his heir to the throne his faithful military companion and vizier, Ramesses I. Οικοδομική Δραστηριότητα The central collonade of the great hypostyle at Thebes as well as pylon 2, 9 and 10, completion of collonade at Luxor and rock-temples at Nubia are only part of widely performed building activities of Horemhab. Εβραϊκή Έξοδος Ο Ιώσηπος διασώζει στο κείμενό του "Κατ' Απίωνος" (Βιβλίο Α, 26-31 $227-287) την πολύτιμη πληροφορία ότι ο "Ωρ" (δηλ. ο "Ώρος") "είδε στο όνειρό του τους Θεούς". Προφανέστατα, την πληροφορία αυτή έλαβε από το πρωτότυπο σύγγραμμα του Αιγύπτιου ιστορικού και ιερέα Μανέθωνα (ο οποίος έζησε και έγραψε τον 3ο π.Χ. αιώνα) που, προφανώς, είχε στην διάθεσή του. Επειδή όμως, προφανώς, ο Ιώσηπος αγνοούσε τον Horemheb, απέδωσε την συνέχεια των γραφόμενων του Μανέθωνος σε έναν υποθετικό, αταύτιστο "Αμένωφιν" επειδή ακριβώς το όνομα αυτό ήταν κοινό στους φαραώ της 18ης Δυναστείας. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τα όσα παραθέτει ο Ιώσηπος, ο φαραώ "Αμένωφις" ήθελε να δει τους θεούς. Τότε ένας θεός του εμφανίστηκε στον ύπνο και τον συμβούλεψε ότι για να δει τους θεούς, πρέπει να καθαρίσει την Αίγυπτο από τα "μιάσματα". Οπότε (σύμφωνα πάντοτε με τον Μανέθωνα), ο "Αμένωφις" ενέκλεισε 80.000 λεπρούς και ασθενείς (που τους θεώρησε μιάσματα) σε λατομεία, ανατολικά του Νείλου, στην Ηλιούπολη για να εργάζονται χωριστά από τους άλλους Αιγυπτίους. Τότε, 70 λεπροί ιερείς με αρχηγό τον Οσαρσήφ (που οι μεταγενέστοι ταύτισαν με τον Μωϋσή) ίδρυσαν την δική τους θρησκεία, την Εβραϊκή Θρησκεία και εγκατέλειψαν την Αίγυπτο οδεύοντας προς την Παλαιστίνη. Ο Λυσίμαχος ο Αλεξανδρεύς τον 2ο π.Χ. αιώνα έγραψε ότι, επί του φαραώ "Βοκχόριδος" της Αιγύπτου, Ιουδαίοι που διέμενανν εκεί ήταν λεπροί και έφεραν άλλες ασθένειες. Τους λεπρούς (αναφέρει ο Λυσίμαχος) τους έπνιξαν στην θάλασσα και τους άλλους τους συγκέντρωσαν στην έρημο. Εκεί στην έρημο, αυτοί παρακάλεσαν τους θεούς να τους σώσουν και τότε ο Μωυσής ανέλαβε την ηγεσία τους. Κατά την διαδρομή τους, κατέστρεψαν όσους ναούς συνάντησαν και ύστερα έφθασαν στην Παλαιστίνη. Ο Αιγύπτιος ιστορικός Χαιρήμων τον 1ο μ.Χ. αιώνα έγραψε ότι ο φαραώ "Αμένωφις" συγκέντρωσε 250.000 επιβλαβείς ανθρώπους με αρχηγούς τον Τισιθέν και τον Ιωσήφ και τους εξεδίωξε από την χώρα. Εδώ διαφωνεί με τον Μανέθωνα και στον αριθμό όσων έφυγαν, εφόσον εκείνος ανεφέρει 80.000 και όχι 250.000, αλλά και στο περιεχόμενο, αφού ο Μανέθων αναφέρει για "λεπρούς", ενώ ο Χαιρήμων για ανθρώπους χαρακτηρισμένους από τους Αιγυπτίους ως επιβλαβείς. Ο αρχαίος Ιουδαίος ιστορικός του 1ου μ.Χ. αιώνα, Ιώσηπος απορρίπτει τους ισχυρισμούς του Μανέθωνα ως εξής: "...Μία απίστευτη κατηγορία που του αποδίδουν (στον Μωυσή), ότι δήθεν ήταν Ηλιουπολίτης, ένας από τους εκεί ιερείς εκδιωγμένος μαζί με τους άλλους και αυτός εξ αιτίας της λέπρας. Αλλά το συμπέρασμα ότι καμία τέτοια πάθηση δεν είχε το σώμα του, προκύπτει από όσα έπραξε ο ίδιος. Διότι ο ίδιος απαγόρευσε να διαμένουν οι λεπροί μέσα σε πόλεις και κώμες, αλλά τους επέβαλλε να ζουν απομονωμένοι φορώντας βρώμικα ενδύματα. Αλλά και εκείνος που θα τους άγγιζε ή θα συγκατοικούσε μαζί τους, είχε επιπτώσεις ... Αν και το αντίθετο ήταν το φυσικότερο, να δείξει δηλαδή ένας που θα είχε πάθει αυτό το δυστύχημα, κάποια επιείκεια σε εκείνους που έτυχε να έχουν κοινό νόσημα. Και δεν επέβαλε αυτές τις νομοθετικές διατάξεις μόνον για τους λεπρούς, αλλά και σε εκείνους που παρουσίαζε το σώμα τους και τον ελάχιστο ακρωτηριασμό (και σε αυτούς δεν επέτρεπε να ιερωθούν). Πώς λοιπόν θα ήταν δυνατόν να κάνει την ανοησία κάποιος να νομοθετεί τέτοιους νόμους εναντίον ομοιοπαθών, αλλά και οπαδοί του να αποδεχθούν ένα νόμο που τους ζημίωνε και τους εξέθετε? "(Κατ' Απίωνος Α’ 279-285). Η Βίβλος αναφέρει τους νόμους αυτούς κατά της λέπρας στο Λευιτικό 13:45-46, 14ο κεφ., 22:16-23. Από τα ανωτέρω αναγραφέντα προκύπτει ότι, προφανώς, οι αναφερόμενοι από τους μεταγενέστερους ιστορικούς (πλην ενδεχομένως του Λυσίμαχου) ως "λεπροί", "ακάθαρτοι" και "μιάσματα" δεν ήταν άλλοι από τους οπαδούς του Άθωνα που, παρά την πτώση του Ακενατών (Akhenaton), συνέχιζαν να αποτελούν μία πολυπληθή μάζα που αντιδρούσε στο Αμμωνικό και τα άλλα ιερατεία. Έτσι, ο Ωρόχεβις αποφάσισε (με την αιτιολογία ότι του το πρότειναν οι θεοί) να τους αναγκάσει να εγκαλείψουν την χώρα. Αυτή λοιπόν η Αιγυπτιο-παλαιστινιακή μάζα ανθρώπων έφθασε και κατέλαβε την Ιερουσαλήμ (όπου προφανώς, είχαν καταφύγει ενωρίτερα και άλλα μικρότερα κύματα Αθωνιστών και απετέλεσε βαθμιαία τους πιστούς της Εβραϊκής Θρησκείας αλλά και τον πυρήνα για την δημιουργία ενός νέου λαού, των Ιουδαίων ή Ισραηλιτών (και τελικά των σύγχρονων Ισραηλινών. Οπότε, συμπερασματικά, οι πρώτοι Ισραηλίτες ήσαν Αιγύπτιοι (καθώς και Παλαιστίνιοι μετανάστες στην Αίγυπτο), οπαδοί του Ακενατών που οι προσπάθειες του να επιβάλει τον μονοθεϊστικό Αθωνισμό στην Αίγυπτο προκάλεσε την οργή και το μένος των κατεστημένων ιερατείων. Ο Μωυσής πιθανόν υπηρέτησε αρχικά ως αρχιερέας στην θρησκεία που επέβαλε ο μονοθεϊστής Ακενατών. Μετά το θάνατο του Ακενατών αναγκάστηκε να φύγει από τη Αίγυπτο για να γλυτώσει την εκτέλεση. Έτσι συμπερασματικά: - Ο Ωρόχεβις (Horeheb) εξαπέλυσε μια εκστρατεία αφανισμού και των τελευταίων υπολειμμάτων του Αθωνισμού, κατεδαφίζοντας αφ' ενός όλα τα μνημεία που είχαν αναγερθεί και αφ' ετέρου εκδιώκοντας τους εναπομείναντες οπαδούς της καταργηθείσας θρησκείας. - Ο Μωϋσής ηγήθηκε της εξόδου και κατά την διαδρομή προς την Παλαιστίνη διαμόρφωσε το νέο εθνοθρησκευτικό δόγμα του Εβραϊσμού. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *He build his mastaba in Saqqara however after he became pharaoh he ordered to cut a tomb KV57 in the Kings’ Valley Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθων Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 36 yers and 5 mnhs. *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 37 yers. *Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 36 yers. *1343-1315 (Redford) *1335-1308 (Gardiner, Arnold) *1335-1304 (Parker) *1334-1306 (Hornung) *1333-1305 (O'Connor) *1328-1298 (Dodson) *1327-1295 (Kitchen) *1326-1299 (Aldred) *1323-1295 (British Museum, Grimal, Lehner, Málek, Shaw) *1321-1294 (von Beckerath) *1321/19-1292/91 (Wente) *1319-1292 (Krauss, Murnane) *1305-1292 (Helck) *1307-1292 (NarmerSite) (15 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας